Southern Sweetness
by Unobtainable
Summary: Farrah is not your typical Southern Belle, even though her family is as traditional as they come. When Mark Calaway steps into her life and a romance begins, Farrah learns the true meaning of being a Southerner, and it isn't all about following the rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Hey friends! This is my third fan fiction that I've been working on. I'm having a lot of fun with this one. Growing up in New York I've always wanted to include the south in some aspect of my writing. Mark Calaway is a Texas man, so I figured it'd be fun to incorporate that in this story (even though it mostly takes place in Alabama). Enjoy this one! Its fun, crazy, sexy, cute, and romantic all in one! Please R&R as all of your reviews always put a big ol' smile on my face (here comes the southern' accent already!) :)

**_Southern Sweetness._**

**Chapter One.**

_"You know it's like my daddy always said, "Character is what you are, reputation is what you try to make people think you are". He was right about that, and my reputation is anything but your typical 'Southern Belle'. I'm proud of my heritage, where I came from. I live in the most beautiful place in the world. Sure, maybe to most people there ain't much to it. But to me, it's my beginning, my future, and my end. And that is whether I like it or not. My mama used to tell me that if you can't act like a Southern Belle, then fake it. After all, what can be more Southern than to obsess about being Southern?_

_The reason I say that, is because sometimes my town takes their pride overboard. See I was born and raised in Crossville, Alabama- as Southern as Southern gets. Like I said, I love my home town- but there is a certain stigma that has been bestowed upon us down here. We're rednecks, hicks, pedophiles and we sleep with our own brothers and sisters. We're suppose to be knocked up by the time we're eighteen, and our husbands are suppose to be riding us on the back of their tractors into the sunset. But hell, that ain't me. That ain't half of the people I know, either. The girls here, ha, we ain't fragile little flowers. We're about as fragile as a coal truck._

_In the South, the breeze blows softer. Neighbors are friendlier, nosier, and more talkative. This is a different place. Our way of thinking is different, as are our ways of seeing, laughing, singing, eating, meeting and parting. Our walk is different, as the old song goes, our talk and our names. Nothing about us is quite the same as in the country to the north and west. What we carry in our memories is different too, and that may explain everything else._

_But even with all that said, sometimes I wonder what else is out there. What is it like to not have everyone in your business? What is it like to not know every single person who walks down the street? I feel trapped here at times. Bound by chains to a reputation that isn't me. And hell, I seem to be the only damn one who cares about it around here. Everyone else, my mama, daddy, sisters and acquaintances, they all seem to live up to that reputation._

_Both of my sisters are married mothers, stay at home mothers at that. And sometimes I wonder why it is I didn't fit into that mold. Why am I not married with babies, living in my small house down by the lake with my cooking apron on? I'm twenty-five years old and I don't even have a boyfriend. Is it so bad that I don't want one, either? Round here it is. My mama is constantly freaking out, thinking that I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life just because I'm not rushing into a marriage. But I'm a free spirit, an independent kinda girl. Hopefully my family can accept that, until next time."_

With that, Farrah closed her journal and the rant for the day was over. She chuckled to herself as she placed the small book underneath her pillow case. She got up off her bed and checked herself in the mirror before heading out to the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. She shook her head as she looked at the image in the reflection, "You're such a child still," she mumbled to herself as she fixed her long blond curls. "Farrah! Get your behind out here and help me! We have guests coming over!" Farrah sighed and brushed her hands over the front of her yellow sun-dress as she turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen.

"Christ almighty mama, how many people are coming over tonight the whole town?" Farrah asked as she grabbed an apron and looked at the wide spread of ingredients and groceries on the counter. Farrah's mother, Ava, laughed at her daughter. "Well honey you know us country folk can't eat alone. If we're going to cook a mess of greens we want to eat them with a mess of people!" Farrah rolled her eyes, "Well you know you're going to be stuck with a mess of leftovers too, don't ya?" Ava glared at the girl, "Don't give me any lip and sass missy. Go take these out to your father so he can throw them on the grill." Ava demanded as she passed a huge tray of ribs to her daughter. Farrah struggled as she carried the huge tray out the sliding glass doors and over to her father who was already cooking burgers on the back porch.

Farrah gingerly placed the tray on a near by picnic table, noting how the rest of the tables and chairs were scattered across the yard carelessly- begging to be put in some sort of structured order. "Ribs already huh? That mother of yours, always over preparing." Farrah's dad, Bruce, reached his long arm around and grabbed a huge tub of BBQ Sauce from behind the grill. Farrah's eyes widened, "Daddy, you really gonna use all that? I'm thinkin' people are going to want to be able to taste their food and not just Jack Daniels homestyle BBQ sauce." She stated as she folded her arms across her chest, her big blue eyes piercing through him. Bruce laughed, "When the taste changes with every bite and the last bite tastes as good as the first, that's BBQ darlin'." Farrah shook her head, "Yeah yeah. I'm going to get this yard in order. These chairs and tables are all over the damn place and it's driving me insane." Farrah said as she made her way down the wood steps and began re-arranging the yard. Bruce shook his head and smiled as he threw some ribs on the grill, "Just like her mama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Home sweet home. It has been years since Mark had stepped foot in his home town of Crossville, Alabama. He had been living in Texas ever since he made it big in Wrestling- his life long dream. Mark had always wanted to get the hell out of Crossville. He knew that deep down behind all their bogus Southern Pride, everyone living there wanted out in one way or another. However he didn't realize just how much he missed it, until it was all gone. He missed being known as Mark Calaway, a simple country boy who likes to ride his motorcycles and play a little basketball here and there. He missed the small local bars filled with loud country music, friends, long games of pool, beer and whiskey. He missed being simple, and fitting in with society.

Mark was growing tired of being a celebrity, being known as The Undertaker and having everyone love and admire him for something he wasn't. Sure, everyone in Crossville knew of him, maybe knew he was a big star somewhere. But they didn't give a damn about The Undertaker. They gave a damn about Mark Calaway, and he knew that. That was one of the reasons why he was returning to stay with his mother for a few weeks. He was taking some time off after his back surgery, doctor's orders. He decided he didn't want to be seen by the public for a while. So he knew he could always escape to Crossville, his roots. Where no one gave two shits for an autograph or a picture. Where he could be himself.

Mark walked in to his mother's house just an hour or so after his flight landed. His older brother, Brian, came to pick him up at the airport and bring him home. Mark came from your typical Southern family. Big, loud, overly friendly and always wanting to know what was going on with one another. There was no privacy in Crossville, everyone knew everyone's business. Hell, Mark was sure that everyone was well aware of his arrival.

Mark walked into his childhood house behind his brother. The smell of home style cooking peirced his nostrils as he entered. "I know who that is! Come here my sweetheart, I've missed ya!" Mark's mother, Kathrine squealed upon seeing her son for the first time in months. Mark had flown his mother out to see him quite a few times, but never mustered up the courage to come back home. His father had passed away of cancer just two years ago, and that was the last time Mark had been in Crossville. Mark's parents were your typical Southern couple. They didn't believe in divorce, and were happily married for thirty plus years. Kathrine was devastated upon his passing. Yet like a true Alabama native, her skin got thicker and she sucked it up and moved on for her boys and her grandchildren. They were always what kept her strong, and she was never alone in this small town.

Mark embraced his mother in a tight hug, "Good to see ya ma." He said with a smile, as she released her son and playfully pinched his cheeks. She headed back towards the kitchen to resume her cooking. Mark placed his bags on the couch, and took a quick glance around the house. It hadn't changed much since he was a kid. Same old pictures on the wall, same old decor. Mark smiled as he walked up to a golden picture frame, holding a photo of his father with his five sons. Mark was the second youngest of the group. He hated growing up with three older brothers, he was always the one to get blamed, beat up, picked on, the usual torment that the youngest children go through. Mark's younger brother, Ashton, was always babied the most by his mother- so the boys didn't dare pick a fight with that one. They'd be grounded in a second for even attempting it. That lead to Mark getting the blunt end of all their pranks and torture. But hey, Mark was the one laughing now. He may still be one of the youngest of the group, but now he was easily double the size of all his brothers. Needless to say, the teasing was long over.

Mark's finger traced the outline of his father's face. He missed the old man, and wished he could have spent more time with him during his final days. But duty called, and his father, Frank, passed away while Mark was on the road. His dad was a redneck to the fullest. Rough and tough, didn't accept any of Mark's money and wanted to make his own way out of no way. He wanted nothing more then to see his boys grow up and conquer the world. He was scary as hell when the boys were growing up- but as far as Frank was concerned it was nothing but tough love.

"So what is the occasion?" Mark asked as he walked into the kitchen, smelling the array of seasonings and watching his mother stir up something in her large pots and pans. "Well, aside from you being home... I'm making a few side dishes for Ava's little get together tonight." Mark nodded. He hadn't seen the Sweirat's since he was a teenager. It would be nice to reunite with everyone after so many years, he could only hope that he remembered names- since hundreds of them would be thrown his way tonight whether he was acquainted with them or not. "Get yourself together, we're going to head over there as soon as I'm done making this linguine. Everyone has been dying to see you." Mark smiled, "Should be nice getting everyone together." Brian nodded and patted his brother's back, "Get ready to have your ass branded tonight bro, they are gonna eat you alive when they see you've really returned." Mark couldn't help but lightly laugh at the joke, knowing fully well it was nothing but the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Mark packed up his pick-up truck full of home made food, and drove over to Ava and Bruce's home for the evenings events. His brother Brian rode along with him, Kathrine drove with her neighbor and friend, Francine. Mark knew that this get together would be large. When you invite one person in this small town, you may as well invite the mail man, the sheriff, and hell invite the bus boy at the local diner, because one way or another they'd all be showing up anyhow. Once arriving, Mark and Brian slowly carried a large amount of food into the back yard. Normally people would find it insane for one woman to cook so much when they were a guest, but Kathrine knew the amount of people who would show up, and he ridiculous amount of side dishes would be merely an appetizer.

Once Mark placed the food on the table, he heard a large shriek behind him. "Now I know that ain't Kathrine's boy. Oh my God it is! Little Mark! Oh honey you ain't so little anymore now are you?" Ava exclaimed as she lifted herself up on her tip toes to embrace Mark in a hug. Mark returned the embrace and smiled at the older woman, "You're right about the ain't so little part. Nice to see you Ava, I see some things never to change though, you haven't aged a year since last time I seen ya." Mark always had a Southern accent, however he always noticed that once he arrived on his home turf, the accent was stronger then ever.

Ava blushed and playfully hit his arm, "Now Mark, you've turned into quite the Southern gentleman I see!" Bruce walked up behind his wife, grinning widely as he did so- extending a hand for Mark. Mark accepted and the two men also embraced in a hug. "Mark, good to see ya big guy. How's the wrestling gig going for ya?" Bruce asked, stepping back to look at him as if they'd just met- it had in fact been years. Mark nodded and rubbed his stiff neck, "Been well. Hell I ain't in the shape I used to be in back in my prime, but I'm making it work. So long as I can keep up with the young bucks I see no reason to stop." Ava shook her head, "Now honey you be careful! Like you said we ain't gettin' any younger and I'd hate to see you paralyze yourself. You ain't that old you should be able to use those legs for many years to come!"

Mark nodded and gave forth a reassuring smile, "I always am." He simply stated. "Well Farrah is in the house getting a few things together. You should go on in and say hi. Hell you two haven't seen one another since you's was kids! Make sure you reintroduce yourself though, that Farrah can't tell a stud from bitch I'll tell you that much." Bruce said with a grin as he tapped Mark on the back and reclaimed his spot by the grill.

Mark smiled to himself, he hadn't seen Farrah since he was a teenager, and she was about six years old. He wasn't even sure if he'd recognize her, but he decided to head in to mingle anyway, since his mother and Francine were in the kitchen yet again helping out. Mark slid the glass door open and found his mother talking to a young girl, and damn was she beautiful. She had long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile paired with strong Southern accent that would melt any redneck's heart. Kathrine's smile grew wider as she saw her son walk in, "Mark! Honey get over here!" Mark shook his head, grabbed a beer and made his way over to the group.

"Mark you ain't gonna believe this one. This is Farrah! Remember her? Christ you two were both babies back then, especially you Farrah!" Mark looked down at the girl, and smiled as he noticed her cheeks turn a bright pink color at his gaze. Mark took her hand gently in his massive one, and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Nice to see you again Farrah. And you have definitely grown up might I add." Farrah could feel the flames in her cheeks, and she was powerless to stop it. Why was she making it so obvious? Farrah always had a crush on Mark when she was a kid. He was older then her by eleven years, and she use to write in her diary that some day she'd marry him and they'd live together by the lake. And now here he was, nearly twenty years later, standing before her.

"You look so different. I-I mean I wouldn't have recognized you," she managed to stammer out. Mark's grin grew wider at how nervous she was. He wasn't sure why she was so jittery, maybe she knew that he was a wrestler? Or maybe it was just the sheer size of him, which in theory would frighten any woman. Mark gazed into her blue eyes and smiled as he glanced back at the other women, "You ladies need any help in here?" He asked. Kathrine shook her head and began to shoo Farrah and Mark out of the kitchen, "No, no! You kids go catch up and enjoy yourselves! Let us take care of the cooking, you go mingle. Everyone here wants to see you!" Farrah chuckled as the closed the sliding door without another word. "I wonder how long it will be until we're no longer considered the kids." Farrah stated with a grin, as she reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer herself. Mark laughed and nodded in agreement, "Sweetheart, you could be married with four children- and you'll still be considered just one of the kids. Trust me." Farrah smiled and took a swig of her beer, this should be an interesting evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

The very moment Mark stepped outside with Farrah, the two were instantly swarmed with old friends, friends of friends, family of friends, and hell people that they didn't even know. Everyone was interested in hearing how Mark's career was going, why he was home, how long he'd be staying, the usual intrusive questions that he was quite used to enduring whenever he arrived home. Farrah couldn't help but laugh at the _'help me'_ expression on Mark's face, and even though she was entertained by the masses of people invading his personal space- she decided she'd help the poor fella out.

Farrah stepped in front of a few of her family members and friends and took Mark's hand, "Now, now, ya'll. Give the man a little room to breathe! I'm going to go show Mark around the property, dinner will be served shortly then you can all continue your interrogation with a little dignity." Farrah stated sternly, daring anyone to protest as she led him by his hand towards the dock by the lake. Mark chuckled behind her, "Thanks for that sweetheart, but really I'm use to it. You outta know growin' up here yourself- there ain't no escaping it." He stated with a smile as he watched Farrah sit at the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the water.

She smiled and took a sip of her beer as she looked out on to the lake. She then turned to him and patted the spot next to her. Mark grinned and quickly got the hint as he plopped beside her, taking in a deep breath of the fresh country air. It really was a relaxing sight. The sun was in its first stages of setting, a bright orange ball which brightening up the sky in an array of pink and purple colors. The lake only made the scene more breath taking, and Mark couldn't help but be silent for a moment to take it all in.

Farrah let out a quiet sigh as she closed her eyes when a light gust of wind brushed through the trees, making the water stir a bit as it sent a slight shiver down her spine. "It's a blessing, really," Farrah said calmly, as she continued to gaze at the scene before her. "That something this beautiful is in my backyard. I remember coming out here as a kid, writing in my journal in this very spot. I could sit here for hours looking out at this lake, thinking about anything and everything in my life. Some how this always makes me feel like things have a way of workin' out, and that everything will be okay." Farrah chuckled softly to herself as she took another sip of her beer, "Listen to me, ranting on about some old pond water." She said with laughter in her voice.

Mark looked down at her and shook his head in disagreement, "Nah, you're right. You can forget all your problems here. Hell I feel like I already have." Farrah smiled at his words, "So tell me what it's like," she stated- automatically thinking she wouldn't have to explain herself. "What what is like?" Mark asked. "To get the hell out of here. Go somewhere where they don't know ya. To be a stranger." Farrah asked, her eyes dancing with curiosity. Mark smiled at the girl and thought about the question for a moment, "It's different here," he began. "Sure everyone knows you. Everyone is in your business which can be annoying as all hell. But you forget about the community as a whole. Your sense of worth. All of that is here in this little town for me. I've avoided this place since I made it big, and I started to lose track of who I really was. But every time I come here, I remember."

Mark smiled at her and looked back out on to the water, noticing how her eyes were still leached to him- almost as if she was studying his every facial expression. "You know I gotta admit, you look a lot different, but you're a lot the same too." Farrah stated out of the blue. Mark laughed, "And how am I the same?" he asked her curiously. She scrunched up her nose and smiled to herself, "I don't know," she stated. "Well, I use to have a little bit of a crush on you back when we were kids," she admitted. Mark cocked an eyebrow and playfully nudged her, "Ah, so you still think I'm a handsome, charming, strapping young lad do you now?"

Farrah's laughter echoed off of the trees as she hit his arm gently, "Oh please! Don't you flatter yourself now Mr. Calaway. I was simply going to state that you still had them same old freckles in the same darn spots. And that red hair that you're trying to hide underneath that damn bandanna. You can't fool me with that biker attire, you ain't nothin' but a big old softy and a down home country boy." She said as she leaned into him and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Is that right?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Well I'll have you know that you're still the same little girl I remember you as. With your big blue eyes and blond curls. Plus seein' you in that sundress you haven't aged a year honey, you look like you bought that at Baby Gap." Mark joked as he nudged her in return. She smiled at him, "Yeah yeah. I guess some things never do change now do they?" Mark's heart nearly stopped in his chest as she gently placed her hand over his. This little girl was doing something to him, and he wasn't sure yet if it was a good or a bad thing. His racing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps clunking on the dock. Farrah and Mark turned their heads to see Farrah's sister, Jenna, staring at them with her big blue eyes. "Dinner is ready ya'll. Come and get it before the hawks do, I'd hate to see big old Mark there go hungry." Jenna said with a smirk.

Jenna and Mark were close to the same age. They were a grade apart in high school and hung around the same group of people. Mark chuckled as he took a swig of his beer, "Thats our cue," He said standing up, offering a hand to Farrah as he swiftly lifted her to her feet. "We'll continue this conversation later?" Mark asked, burning a hole through her with his peircing green eyes. All Farrah could do was nod and smile, "I'd like that," she managed to fumble out. Mark winked at her and grinned as he turned around and began heading towards the house with Farrah on his heels. Dinner couldn't go any quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I can see from my Traffic Stats that this story is getting a lot of reads, so even for those of you who aren't reviewing it- thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy... and please do review if you have the time! _

**Chapter Five.**

During dinner, Farrah snuck a few glances at Mark from across the yard. People were talking to her, but she wasn't interested in any of that chitter chatter. She slowly poked at her food and watched him, and as creepy as she felt doing so, it felt right at the same time. Clearly her little crush on him hadn't faded. Even years later he gave her the same old butterflies he did when she was still playing with barbies. He wouldn't be interested in her, who was she kidding? He was a big mega star millionaire, he didn't belong with some nobody from a small town in Alabama.

"Goodness gracious child you've barley touched anything on your plate," Ava said to her daughter. Farrah rolled her eyes as her mother placed a worried hand over her daughter's forehead to check her temperature, "You sick darlin'?" Farrah pushed Ava's hand off her head, "Mama, please! I'm just not hungry that's all." Farrah stood up and took her plate as she glanced at the table, "Excuse me everyone." She walked over to the trash can and threw her paper plate with a half eaten meal into it.

Little did she know, Mark had watched her walk into the house. Farrah went into her bedroom and plopped her head on to her pillow, feeling slightly exhausted from the long day of preparing. Maybe she'd just take a little nap, an hour or so, and go back out to the party. 'Yeah, just an hour...' she thought as she closed her eyes.

Farrah was awoken by a gentle hand rubbing her back. She moaned and stirred slightly, fluttering her eyes open to see a massive Mark hovering over her. "Hey sleepy head," he stated lightly with a smile. Farrah glanced outside and noticed that it was pitch black out. How long had she fallen asleep? "I just wanted to say good bye to you. I'm headin' home for the night." Farrah sat up and looked at the clock, it was just past midnight. "Oh God..." she whispered with a tired voice. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes as Mark sat next to her. "Looks like we'll have to have our little talk some other time there sweetheart." Mark said quietly as he continued to rub her back to try and help her wake up. Farrah nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Haven't seen ya in years and I come in here and crash for the night. How rude of me."

Mark grinned, "So very, very rude." Farrah chuckled, "Well we should get together some time this week," she said out of the blue, just as surprised as Mark was when it escaped her lips. Mark's eyes widened and a huge smile crossed his mouth, "You askin' me on a date darlin'?" Farrah bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to respond thinking she looked like a fool at this point. She nodded, "Yeah I guess I am." She said, trying to sound as confident as possible behind her shaking voice. Mark took her hand in his, "You remind me of why I miss coming home every now and then. You have that Southern sweetness to you that is impossible to find in most women. And you know what, I'd love to take you out some time next week and get to know you again." Farrah's cheeks were on fire again, she could feel it.

"Except this time we won't play with barbies and action figures in the sand box," Farrah said with a smile. Mark chuckled, "Well we could if that is what you really want. But your Barbie still isn't allowed to marry my GI-JOE. He's too tough for that." Farrah shook her head and stared down at her feet. Mark was making her feel like she was six years old again, compared to his stature and his age difference on her- she probably still seemed like a six year old to him. Mark stood up and squeezed her hand before letting go, "I'll give you a call sometime next week Farrah. Take care." With that, Mark was out the door just as soon as he appeared.

Farrah let out a huge sigh of relief and threw herself on her pillows as she allowed her heart to slow down. "You really asked him on a date? How unconventional of a 'Southern Belle' can you be?" Farrah asked herself as she rubbed her tired eyes. She was surprised at herself, but even more surprised that Mark had wanted to take her out. Why? She was young, he was much older then her and had probably been around the block a few times. What was her father going to think about this one? He hated everyone she dated for one reason or another, and Farrah already had a list of reasons as to why her dad wouldn't approve of Mark. He's always away, he has a dangerous profession, he's older, he lives out of town and God forbid she ever mention moving, he has all those tattoos, he rides motorcycles which is also reckless in his mind, should she go on? "You didn't even go out yet, he didn't even call. What if he doesn't call?" Farrah rolled her eyes at her ignorance. "I guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

For the next week and a half, Farrah had raced to the phone every time it rang in hopes that it would be Mark. Since the last time she'd talked to him, she decided to sleep on it- and woke up in the morning feeling just as light headed and flustered by the thought of his touch. She wanted to get to know the "adult" version of Mark, and frankly, she liked the idea of it being so ta-bu. She felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through her when he gazed at her, you know the old "it's so wrong, but it feels so right" saying? Well, that applied to this situation pretty well.

She was surprised that she hadn't even run in to Mark in this small town. She was pretty sure he was staying for a few months if she had heard correctly, but what if she was wrong? What if he had left and went back to his glamorous life in Texas and on the open road? Farrah had decided that using her time hoping he'd call was a waste, and she slowly just got over it. Two weeks went by, and Farrah was enjoying dinner with her parents and her two sisters who came over to visit. They only lived about three miles away, and they were out on their own raising families and taking care of the household. Farrah just chewed slowly as she listened to her sisters rant about how difficult it was being a stay at home mom, cooking, cleaning, chasing the kids, all that same old garbage that Farrah had to look forward to one day.

To Farrah, that life just seemed so repetitive and boring. She wanted more for herself. She gave her sisters credit, however. Being a stay at home mom was no easy task, either. But that just wasn't what she wanted for herself- even though at her age she should already be pregnant with a ring on her finger. She couldn't help but want to explore the world a bit more before she made either of those commitments, and she didn't want to rush into a marriage and be stuck with someone she hated for the rest of her life.

As Farrah took a bite of her food, she heard a loud horn beeping outside of her house. She looked at her parents and sisters, and they all nonchalantly shrugged their shoulders. When the beeping continued, Farrah stood up and placed her napkin on the table, "I'll check it out daddy," she stated as she made her way to the door. When she opened the front door, she saw a large black pick-up truck parked in front of her driveway. The window rolled down and she saw Mark grinning at her. Farrah laughed and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked down her porch steps. "Well you are just one ballsy man Mr. Calaway. Beepin' that horn of yours and waking the whole neighborhood. Now tell me what you would have done had my daddy walked on to that porch with his shotgun?" Farrah said playfully as she approached his truck, her southern accent beaming.

Mark nodded and rubbed his beard as he looked at her with a smile, "Sorry to keep you waiting darlin'. Been having some back trouble after the surgery and I've been practically bed ridden. Hell I actually shouldn't even be out and about right now. But I couldn't wait any longer to take you out." Farrah grinned as she leaned on his truck door, "Is that so?" She asked. Mark nodded once again. "You couldn't even call huh? Just decided to come down here and beep your horn without a hint of notice?" Mark chuckled as he reached over and opened his truck door, "Hop in," he said. Farrah turned to look back at her house, then to Mark, arguing with the devil on her shoulder as she thought about what to do.

Finally she gave in, and hopped in to his truck, slamming the door once she was fully in. "You know this isn't the best first impression to make on my parents. You just picking me up and whisking me away without so much as a hello." Farrah said with a smile. Mark just stared straight ahead at the road with a grin on his lips. Farrah lightly laughed and shook her head, "You don't even care do you?" Mark shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as he continued to watch the road. Farrah looked down at herself and sighed at her black tank top and white cotton booty shorts, "I am just so embarrassed with myself right now. I mean look at me, my hair a mess, outfit is ridiculous. I'm so sorry I wish I would have had some **_notice_**," she said as she playfully hit his arm.

Mark just laughed to himself, "You are just one uptight little lady. Just go with the flow darlin'. You look beautiful, and honey you're twenty-five years old you don't need your daddy's permission to go out with someone." Farrah chuckled sarcastically, "I am _not_ uptight!" Mark raised an eyebrow at her, and Farrah sat in silence with a smile on her face. "So where we going?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Mark grinned and shook his head, "You'll see." Farrah just nodded and watched the open road, the moon slightly lightened the pitch black surroundings. She just smiled to herself, this is looking to be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Mark and Farrah drove for what seemed like hours in near silence. Mark wasn't saying much, and it was making Farrah a bit nervous and jittery. She tried hard to make small talk with him, but it seemed like he wasn't having any of it. He was a bit intimidating, and she was beginning to wonder if she'd made the right decision by hopping in his truck so sporadically. After a few minutes, they arrived at a small dock by the lake off of an old dirt road. Farrah knew that her town was in the middle of no where, but this little nook was really amplifying that fact. There was nothing but trees, dirt road, and lake around them.

The butterflies in Farrah's stomach intensified once Mark put his truck in to park and turned it off. He smiled at her, "Come here, I want to show you something." With that, he opened the door of the truck and began heading over to the dock. Farrah unbuckled her seat belt and watched him for a minute before deciding to follow him. "Mark..." she called out quietly as she watched him untie a small speed boat from the old wood post. "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him with a confused look on her face. "No worries," he said as he extended a hand, "It's my boat. Hop on." He said as he nodded towards it.

Consider her crazy, but something in Mark's eyes told Farrah to jump right on in. She took his hand and he gently helped her in to the small boat. He then climbed in after her, and started it up as they made their way to the middle of the lake. The cool night wind sent a shiver down her body, and she rubbed her arms with her hands in an effort to warm herself up. Mark smiled at her and unzipped his sweat shirt and tossed it to her. "Almost there sweetheart, I won't make you suffer much longer." He said as he winked at her. Farrah smiled and placed his sweat over her bare legs.

Mark seemed like a gentleman, but what did she really know about him? Maybe it wasn't her brightest idea to hop into a boat with him in the middle of the night, and no one had even known who she ran off with and to where. Hell for all she knew she could end up at the bottom of the lake tied to a cinder block. She shook off the thought and tried to enjoy the crisp air as it brushed through her hair. Soon the boat was off, and Mark had thrown the anchor down to plant them where they were, a few small tides making the boat rock gently in the breeze. Mark grabbed a small cooler from behind him and walked over to her, sitting next to her as he handed her a beer. "You like Michelob Ultras, right?" He asked as he twisted off the bottle cap. Farrah smiled and took it from him gingerly, "Beer is beer." She said with a chuckle as she took a sip.

Mark nodded in agreement, "Beer is beer." He held his bottle out and she lightly tapped hers against his, "Cheers", he said with a grin as they both gulped down another swig. Farrah took a minute to identify her surroundings. They were in the dead center of the lake, the lights of their small town glimmered all around them as the sounds of the waves gently hitting the boat just added to the scenery. Farrah listened to the crickets and the quiet breeze as she stared at the millions of stars in the sky. This truly was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever been, and it was in her backyard.

"So what made you want to bring me out here?" She asked with a smile. Mark could only smile back at her, her innocence was raving. He shrugged his shoulders and looked out towards the lights in front of him, "I use to come out here when I was a kid. It was always a place for me to escape from that little gossiping shit hole of a town," he said with a light laugh. "Sometimes it was too much to take. Everyone in your business all the time, knowing where you were, what you were doing. So I use to just come out here without telling anyone, and no one could find me- I was alone for once. I figured you'd maybe like to experience the same sensation."

Farrah chuckled, "Ah, I see. Nice find Mark, it's beautiful. I love the water, always have. Everything about it is relaxing. The sound, the feel, how cool it is on your skin." Farrah leaned back and reached her fingers into the lake, splashing a bit of water at Mark playfully as she took another sip of her beer. Mark nodded in agreement, "I haven't been out here in little over two years, since my father passed away. I missed it. Being on the road so much I almost took this place for granted." Farrah looked into his eyes and could see the sadness behind them. She truly realized just how blessed she was to still have her loving parents around, even if at times they could be a pain.

She placed her hand gently over his, "Thank you for bringing me here." She said with a reassuring smile. Mark nodded and squeezed her hand, "Thanks for coming with me." He replied. Farrah stared into his green eyes, 'I could get lost in these', she thought to herself. Without thinking and breaking his gaze, she took her beer bottle and hit the top of his with the bottom of hers, causing the liquid to bubble up and fizz. It quickly overflowed and Mark held his bottle over the boat as it poured all over his hands. Farrah bursted out in to laughter, "I'm sorry! I didn't think that would actually work!" She said through laughs as she tried to wipe the beer off his pants and his shirt.

Mark shook his head and tried to be serious, but Farrah's laugher was contagious. "You know here I am, trying to plan this nice little night for you on the boat- and this is how you repay me, by spilling my beer." He said sarcastically as he shook his beer soaked hand off. Farrah continued to laugh unmercifully, to the point of tears. She was becoming embarrassed but couldn't stop once she got going. It seemed to be a problem of hers, once you really got her laughing- she couldn't stop, and her friends often tried to get her to that point because it was quite amusing.

"I'm sorry," she said as her laughs began to subside. She then continued to wipe off his arm with the bottom of her shirt- "See, now I have it on me too- we're totally even," she said with a huge grin as she pulled out another beer for him. He reluctantly took it from her small hands, "Not so sure if I can trust you now girl. You should know to never spill a southern man's beer." He said with a wink as he opened the new bottle. Farrah held out her pinkie finger, "I pinkie promise to never do that again."

Mark stared at her and tipped his head, "You're pinkie promising me right now? You sure you ain't still six?" He said and got another smack to the arm. "Mark! I don't break a pinkie promise." She said with her big blue eyes staring a hole through him. He rolled his eyes and placed his pinkie around hers, "Fine, you better not break it. I don't think I could stomach another spilled beer." Farrah lightly laughed and nodded, "Deal."

He continued to hold her pinkie in his as he stared into her eyes. A smile crossed his lips as she brought her mouth to his, gently pressing against him lips to lips, nothing more. She pulled back and gazed at him, "I'm sorry," she started. "If this isn't what you wanted by bringing me out here then you better throw me overboard now. Because I'll be damned if I can help it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

Looking into Farrah's eyes, Mark wasn't sure what to think of the situation. Should they have something, Mark was going to have to deal with the ridicule and annoyance of his small town picking and prodding at their relationship. He was sure Farrah's parents wouldn't approve of him either- and Mark knew that Farrah was well aware of that fact. So why had she kissed him? He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to stop her. In fact, he wanted more of her.

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer, bringing his lips to hers for the second time. The taste of her lip gloss, and the way she wrapped her hands around his neck was almost enough to drive him wild. She made him feel like he was a teenager out on the boat once again. His tongue prodded for entry, and she happily obliged. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she deepened their kiss, exploring as much of him as she could.

He pulled away from her as he tried to steady his breathing, "Farrah, we really shouldn't do this." Farrah's smile soon turned into a frown as she gazed at him in silence. "Why shouldn't we?" She asked confused. Mark let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes as he thought about the right way to put his words. "Honey, you know how Crossville is just as much as I do. They won't accept us together, especially your parents. I just don't want to get too involved or connected and then have things not work out because of where you live." Farrah's eyes dropped to the floor. She knew it was true, but to put it gently, that was a bullshit excuse. Farrah shook her head in annoyance, "Then why did you bring me out here?" She asked, seemingly irritated. "Just to play with my mind? Make me think that there was something good there when really its just a pile of shit that's going no where?"

Farrah slowly slid away from Mark as she crossed her arms, twirling her beer in her hand as she gazed out at the water. "That wasn't my intention," Mark shot back angrily. "Look I'm just trying to protect you. I've been around the block I ain't worried about me. But Farrah you're so young yet, and you have a lot ahead of you and potential to get the fuck out of here and be something." Farrah rolled her eyes, "Okay Mark. I understand what you're trying to do, and really I appreciate it. But I'm not the little girl you knew fifteen years ago. I can make my own God damn decisions and I know what's best for me, and I'm not saying whats best for me is you I'm just..." Farrah took a deep breath and let out a sigh before continuing, "I'm just saying lets give it a shot. We're not serious, you aren't even going to be here for long you'll be moving back to Texas. Who even knows if a relationship will develop, it could be nothing but a friendship. But damn it just let it happen. Don't deny it or avoid it because you have fears about what people will have to say. People don't have to know and I don't even care if they do. You don't have to worry about protecting me- I can handle myself."

Mark nodded and looked out to the water as he thought in silence. "You're right," Mark simply said as he shrugged his shoulders. "You know, I'm thirty-eight years old, Farrah. I'm pushing Forty. And I gotta tell ya that for most of my life I've taken chances. I left here, dropped out of college to pursue my dreams of wrestling, I'm not afraid to make that jump. But in relationships I'll be honest, I am. And it's really because of my career, and partially where I grew up." Mark shook his head and took a swig of his beer. "This place is a blessing and a curse all in one."

Farrah chuckled, "Mark, I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking that you lay back and go with the flow. Where it takes us, who knows. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay? Just relax." Mark just laughed, "I never said you were asking to marry me. But Farrah, look at me. I'm an old man and I haven't dated a woman in nearly ten years." Farrah smiled widely at him, "You poor sap." She said with a laugh. Mark nodded in agreement, "Yeah yeah, poor sap. We should head back, your parents may be worrying about you."

Farrah nodded and watched as Mark pulled the anchor on to the boat and started it up as they headed back to the dock. Farrah was silent for most of the ride home, she couldn't stop her thoughts from running wild. She worried about what people would think, they were all so judgemental and they didn't care if it hurt your feelings- you were going to know exactly what they were thinking. Mark pulled up to Farrah's driveway and put his truck in park.

She glanced at him and weakly smiled, knowing she'd have a lot of explaining to do once she got inside. Mark smirked at her and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her worried lips. "Just go with it," he reminded her. She nodded and stepped out of the truck, closing it quietly behind her. She glanced at Mark on last time, and he playfully shooed her to the door with his hands. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned to her porch, quietly opening the door in hopes that her parents were asleep.

"Farrah?" she heard her mother call out. So much for hoping...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Farrah let out a deep sigh, and closed the door gentley as she made her way into the kitchen. "Farrah!" She jumped as she heard her father's voice from beside her. He was standing in the living room by the window-- had he seen Mark kiss her goodbye? She put her hand on her chest in an attempt to steady her rapid heart beat, "Daddy, you scared me!" By the look on her father's face, there was much more to be afraid of.

"What the hell was that?" Bruce asked. His arms were crossed over his chest, and the look on his face was nothing short of intimidating. Farrah let out a deep breath, "Dad, it was nothing we just went for a drive to talk an-"

"Shut up," Bruce interrupted. Farrah's eyes widened, her father had never talked to her like that before. "You just get up in the middle of dinner and walk out, not a word about where you're goin'? You could have been taken on the front porch for all your mother and I knew, Farrah. You're smarter then that!" Bruce boomed at his daughter. Ava and Farrah's sisters stared in silence from the kitchen, not even attempting to chirp in a word.

"Dad, I'm twenty-five years old. If I want to leave I can leave. You can trust me." Bruce shook his head in disagreement, "You're still my daughter, and you still live under my roof. And you will do as you're told. I don't want you seeing that Mark Calaway- I watched you kiss him, I ain't blind I see what is goin' on here!" Farrah's look went from worried, to disgusted in just three short seconds. "What? And why are you forbidding me to see someone when you have no idea what our relationship is?"

Bruce put his hand up, "How dare you talk back to me like that, I am your God-damned father. You don't know Mark Calaway how we do. He's a womanizer, Farrah! Do you know how those wrestlers on the road live? They are filthy men that sleep with women just to do it. You really think he is capable of taking care of you when he is always away? How are you going to raise children like that?" Farrah shook her head, "Maybe that is not what I want! Did you ever think about what I want, and how I want to live? I don't fucking want to live like them," she said as she pointed to her sisters and mother. "Maybe I don't want kids, maybe I don't want to be a stay at home mom and run the household. I'm sorry that I'm going to school full time, and I still live here, if you don't want me here anymore then fine! I'll leave."

Farrah turned on her heel and stormed to her bedroom as her father shouted her name down the hall, "Farrah! Don't you walk away from me!" Farrah slammed her door, much like a child would, and locked it shut. She plopped on her bed as she listened to an angry Bruce pound on her door. "You better open this before I break it down!" He shouted. "It's your door!" Farrah yelled back. After another long lingering minute of shouting at a wall, Bruce gave up and headed back into the kitchen to where his wife and daughters stood silent.

"That girl needs to learn," Bruce said angrily. "Then let her learn on her own, Daddy," Jenna said as she picked up her pan of left overs. "You can't just intrude on her life, she is a woman she is going to do what she wants to do. Just leave her be and let her learn life's lessons on her own. If she gets hurt then hey, that is life." Jenna made her way to the door and grabbed her coat, swinging it over her arm. "You need to relax," Jenna stated sternly, and then headed out the door to her car.

Bruce let out a deep sigh and looked at his wife, who only shrugged at his glance. She shook her head and walked to her bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. Bruce looked at his remaining daughter, Ashley, and threw his arms out. "So what? Now I'm the bad guy because we all know that Mark Calaway is a dirt bag?" He shouted. Ashley rolled her eyes, "Daddy! He is not a dirt bag and you know it. He is a very nice man, and maybe his lifestyle isn't the greatest but Farrah will have to just learn that on her own. Besides, you like Mark- you two always got along just fine." Ashley placed her hands on her hips and glared at her father, awaiting a response. Bruce sighed, "I don't like him for my daughter."

Ashley shook her head, "Exactly the point," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She then grabbed her coat and left as well without another word. Once the door closed, Bruce rubbed his hand through his hair. Ava emerged in her pajamas to clean up the kitchen, and Bruce stood in silence. After another minute, he grabbed his keys and began heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Ava called after her husband. "I'm going to Kathrine's to have a little talk with Mr. Calaway..."


End file.
